Moving on
by Melinda Wyatt Charmed
Summary: Leo is dead and Piper goes through a hard time even after six months.She needs to move on but she's not quite sure if she can.Maybe a man can help her.Piper–Cole story..If you don't like it,don't read it.No magic included[No PiperCole scene in first chap]
1. Missing Leo

**A/N1:** Heya all! What's up? Here I am with my new story. So here's the summary..  
**Summary: **Leo is dead and Piper goes through a hard time even after six months. She needs to move on but she's not quite sure if she can. Maybe a guy could help her. No magic included  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed, I don't own the actors, I don't own any of this story's characters..Well, only baby Melinda  
**A/N2: **I personally am a fan of Piper&Leo but that's a Piper – Cole story.. If you don't like it, don't read it. No magic included

_**Chapter I: Missing Leo**_

-----Piper's POV-----

It's early in the morning, I sit at the edge of my bed looking out of the window at the grey Saturday sky. I look at the bed - at my husband's side that is empty for about six months.. How much I miss Leo! He was taken from me.. After all we had been through - all the fights, tears and struggles, when he had finally became mortal.. the Angel of Death took him. I hold my baby girl in my arms who is still asleep. I smile as I look down at her... She is the only thing I am left from Leo. That girl is my life now. I get myself lost in thoughts and memories and tears come to my eyes.

The time passes by and I snap out of my thoughts and memories as I hear the old clock striking 9 times. I get up and put little Melinda in her cradle to continue her sleep. I go back to my bed and sit on it – I am still thinking of Leo. The tears are now falling.. I try to stop them but they seem uncontrollable.. After some time I hear a voice "Piper?" I quickly wipe my tears away and look up. My sister, Paige, stands in the doorway of my room "Come in, Paige" I tell her as I avoid eye contact with her. I don't want her to see I was crying. She walks in my room and sits on the bed opposite from me "Did you have a good sleep?" she asks me but I hadn't slept all night, I was thinking of Leo "I didn't sleep, actually" I answer her trying to hide my sobs "Why, honey? Is something wrong?" she asks me. That question sounded ironic. Of course something was wrong. My husband was dead!! How could she be asking me this "No.. nothing's wrong" I lie "If you'd been here last night you could hear Phoebe and Cole fighting" I say as I look at her. That wasn't really the truth though – it was just and excuse. She notices my red eyes "Piper.. were you crying?" she asks me "Your eyes are red". I don't know what to say. I think for a moment "No!" I speak, then"I 'm just tired.. Didn't sleep last night, remember?" Paige nodded. "So, you needed something?" I ask her trying to change the subject "No, I just wanted to let you know I am home" she answers my question "If you need sleep, I can watch Melinda for you" she tells me "No, sweety, thanks" I reply as I look at my baby's cradle. She seems like an angel.. I look at Paige "It's okay" I tell her. She nods and walks out of my room..

I am left alone in my room. I wanna cry, I wanna scream but I know I can't. Leo wouldn't want that plus I have to stay strong for my baby girl.. I hear her waking up and I walk to her cradle "Hey little one" I say in a childish voice looking at her sparkling blue eyes, same as Leo's. I pick her up and go downstairs to the kitchen. I can hear Phoebe and Paige talking "I 'm gonna break up with him, Paige. It's the best for the both of us" Phoebe speaks "I know he doesn't love me and I know I don't love him either. My heart belongs to another guy and that's unfair to me, to Cole and to Michael" I keep walking to the kitchen. "Are you sure, Phoebe" I hear Paige ask as I enter the room. "Positive" Phoebe answers."Good morning! What are you talking about?" I ask as I don't want them to know I overheard. "Good morning" Phoebe says and looks at my baby girl that still have in my arm "Good morning, little one" she says to her "We 're talking about me and Cole. I am gonna break up with him" she answers me "Oh! Why?" I ask her as I put Melinda in the high chair "I don't love him, Piper and he doesn't either. I am actually in love with someone else" she replies "Really?" I ask her "Who is he? Where you met him?" I ask her "He works in the Bay Mirror and his name is Michael" she says and I notice her face lightening up. I smile at my sisters happiness. I experience happiness and love through them. I heat up milk for Melinda as Phoebe and Paige keep talking but I can't hear them anymore, Leo is on my mind again. "Good morning.." I hear a lazy male voice, I snap out of my thoughts once again and turn around to see a topless Cole walking in the kitchen. "Good morning" I reply as I notice Paige drooling over him "Good morning" she says. I roll my eyes and get the milk off the burning stove. I pour it in the bottle and hand it to Melinda. Phoebe looks at Cole "Umm.. Cole, we need to talk" I hear Phoebe saying to him. I get the hint and take Melinda in my arms "If you 'll excuse me" I say "I got some things to do" I say "Sure" Cole replies. I walk behind Paige and poke her gently. She stands up "Yeh, me too" she says "I am late for my date" she walks out of the kitchen with me and Cole is left with Phoebe. I wonder how he'll react to Phoebe's decision.

Paige grabs her car keys "I 'll see ya later" she says and leaves the house. I sit on the couch with Melinda in my arms and a troubled expression on my face. I feel exausted. Ι barely eat and hardly sleep since Leo.. well, he was taken away. I hear the voice of my little angel "Mommy" I look down at her and she's holding her empty bottle. I take it and leave it on the coffee table. I can't really go in the kitchen right now. I look at my daughter "Let's go out" I tell her "Yeah!" she exclaims and smiles at me. I take her upstairs and get myself and Melinda ready. I put her in her pram and leave the house.

As I walk down the street I know I need to move on. It's not gonna be easy and I might need help but I am.. afraid of asking for help. I swallow hard and keep walking pushing Melinda's pram. I look around and all I see is happy families and I feel my heart tearing up in two. I can't live like this anymore. I head to the park, I might find some peace of mind there. I take Melinda off her pram and let watch her taking careful steps. I smile at her, I see her growing up and her dad is not her to see that. Leo again! Whatever I do or think Leo is always in my head..

* * *

So, that was the first Chapter. What you think? Should I continue with it or just delete the story? Tell me truthfully in a review. Thanks for reading.. 


	2. Fresh start

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed, I don't own the actors, I don't own any of these characters.. except baby Melinda..  
**Summary: **Leo is dead and Piper goes through a hard time even after six months. She needs to move on but she's not quite sure if she can. Maybe a man can help her.  
**A/N: **I personally am a fan of Piper&Leo but that's a _******Piper – Cole**_ story.. If you don't like it, don't read it. No magic included.  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed my first Chapter

_**Chapter II: Fresh start**_

-----Piper's POV-----

As I returned home I found Cole packing his stuff "Cole.." I say to him as I see him carrying down the stairs a box "What you doing?" I ask him "I 'm moving out" he replies with a smirk. I smile and roll my eyes "Where to?" I ask him "Haven't figured that out, yet" he says with a pout "Why don't you stay in the manor till you find a place?" I ask him "Did Phoebe ask you to leave?" I ask him again "No.. no she didn't. We broke up as friends" he said "I am sorry you guys broke up" I tell him "I am not" he said "She loves some other guy and I like some other girl" he tells me to my surprise "Another girl?" I smile "Who is she? Do I know her? Where did you meet her?" I was curious and I have to admit I didn't expect Cole to have another girl on his mind. "I don't have to answer that.." Cole said. I took a serious expression "Oh! I .. uhh.. I am sorry. I didn't mean.. It's none of my.. business" I stammer cause I feel embarrased as Cole laughs. I look at him and I laugh too. I hadn't laughed in a long time. Too bad that the person who could make me laugh was leaving the house. "So where are you gonna stay?" I ask him as our laughs fade out "This girl's place?" I tease him "Nah! I haven't had sex with her yet so..." he jokes. I look at him and he smirks "She doesn't know" he replies truthfully "I haven't told her yet" I smile "Why not? No woman resists you" I tell him remembering Paige drooling over him in the morning "You think?" an embarrassed smile spreads across his face. I smile back at him "You should come from P3 once in a while. I 'll start working there from tomorrow" I tell him "Well, if I 'm gonna have drinks for free, I 'll be there often" she smirks. I laugh again "You 'll have to find that out by yourself" I tell him. "Okay then" he nods "As you please" he smiles at me. Too bad he broke up with Pheebs, I was used to him by now. We are like friends or something.. "Well, Piper" he says "I have to go now. I 'll see you soon" I walk over to him and give him a hug and I feel a spark but I ignore it "I 'll see you soon, Cole" I tell him as I let go off him "Good luck" I say to him staring in his eyes and stepping back, next to my daughter's pram. I pick her up as Cole moves outside his suitcase and the box "Say bye-bye to Cole" I tell her in a childish voice "Bye.." my little angel says to Cole "Bye Melinda" he kisses her little hand and walks to the door "Bye Piper" he says before he closes the door "Bye" I tell him but not before the door closes. I walk to the window and see Cole putting his stuff in his car. He stands outside the car and looks at the manor. I think I saw him sighing. He steps in the car and drives off.

-----Cole's POV-----

As I was packing my stuff I heard someone entering the manor. I walk downstairs with a box in my hands. I hope it's not Phoebe. We had already said our goodbyes. I want it to be Piper, to see her one more time before I leave this house. "Cole.." I hear her angelic voice calling my name. She asks me what I am doing. I tell her I am moving out and watch her smile, rolling her eyes. Those big beautiful brown eyes.. As we talk I tell her that I like a girl but don't tell her that it's her. It's too soon.. She asks me who she is but I still don't tell her and when I laugh she joins me. I had forgotten how beautiful she looks when she laughs. Wait a second.. I make her laugh, that's a good sign. Then I make a sexual silly joke and she doesn't just roll her eyes to annoyance, she laughs again instead. I told her that I haven't tell this girl about how I feel yet and she gives me an amazing reply: "Why not? No woman resists you". "You think?" ask a bit embarrassed hearing her saying that but I smile. She ignores my question.. She tells me that she 'll start working from tomorrow at P3 again and she also tells me to go there once in a while. She jokes with me a bit. If it wasn't for Piper I would say that she was flirting with me. Anyway, I am glad she said it cause I don't know how could I survive if I never saw her again. She walks close to me and hugs me saying "I 'll see you soon, Cole" I love it when she says my name. She wished me luck and she stares in my eyes. I stare back at hers but she probably doesn't notice. When she hugged me I felt a spark. I know she felt that she felt that too but she just ignored it. She's still in love with her husband. She can't move on.. I say goodbye at her and her daughter and I leave the house. I put my things in my car. I stand outside the car looking at the manor. I think I saw Piper at the window. I sigh and step in the car and drive off.

-----Author's POV-----

Later, at night, Piper was thinking of the next day. She was gonna go back to her routine. A routine that she liked, actually. She was gonna do all the things she was doing before Leo dies.. She whispered some words looking at the starlit sky and went to her bed and slept. She slept after a long time. Tomorrow she was gonna make a fresh start..

* * *

Second Chapter...What are your thoughts on it? If you want me to continue I need at least 5 reviews on this Chapter telling me you want me to continue it. Thanx for reading.. 


	3. A new romance?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed, I don't own the actors, I don't own any of these characters.. except baby Melinda..  
**Summary: **Leo is dead and Piper goes through a hard time even after six months. She needs to move on but she's not quite sure if she can. Maybe a man can help her.  
**A/N: **I personally am a fan of Piper&Leo but that's a **_ Piper – Cole_** story.. If you don't like it, don't read it. No magic included.  
I know – I know nothing big happened yet but.. wait! Patience is a virtue.. So, why don't you read this Chapter and then leave me a review? Thank youuuu..  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed my previous Chapters ;-)

_**Chapter III: A new romance?**_

-----Author's POV-----

The next morning Piper woke up early even though she didn't want to but on the bright side, she would go to the club early to check up on some things so everything would be perfect at P3 tonight that she was going back. The old clock stroke 7 times...

-----Piper's POV-----

I lie under the covers half-asleep and I hear the old clock strikes 7 times. I refuse to wake up.. I refuse to open my eyes. I turn on the other side. Then I instinctively open my eyes to see nobody next to me. I stare at the empty side of my bed. I try to get these thoughts out of my mind. Leo's always with me. Always watching over me. Always my guardian angel.. I smile at that thought. This thought gives me strength to get out of the bed and get the day started. I stand up, get dressed and brush my hair. I try to make soundless movements so I won't wake up my little girl. I take the baby monitor and go downstairs to the kitchen. I walk in and nobody's in there.. Of course, my sisters still sleep. I leave the baby monitor on the table and make some coffee and sit to the table to plan my day, I hadn't done that in a long time. I take one sip of my coffee. After some time Phoebes come into the kitchen all cheered up "Good morning" she says to me with a somewhat squeaky voice. "Good morning sunshine" I tell her as I can see she's really perky "Yes, I feel like a sunshine" she answers me "I am free" she continues as she get some coffee for herself "Like you were ever bounded" I tease her "What was that supposed to mean?" she asks me with an unsure smile. I just shake my head lightly and smile. "So, why are you up so early?" Phoebe asks me as she looks at the clock. It 's 7:50 "I gotta go to work" I answer her "At 8 in the morning?" she asks like she doesn't know me "You know, I want everything to be perfect tonight that I am going back there and I have to take care of it myself" I pause for a while "and I 'd love it if you and Paige were at the club tonight... with your dates" I smile teasingly "I don't have a date" Phoebe tells me "Well, then get one.. Michael for example" I smile at her and Phoebe giggles. She acts like she's a teenager, that falls in love, again and I am so happy about her.. "What about Melinda?" Phoebe asks me. I look at her "What you mean? What about Melinda?" I ask her "For tonight.. If you want me and Paige at the club.." I don't let her finish her sentence "Oh..! It's okay. I called dad. He 'll stay with her tonight" as I finish my sentence. I hear my baby from the monitor "Oh! My little angel woke up" I say to Phoebe and to myself. I grab the monitor "I 'll be right back" I tell Pheebs and go up the stairs. As soon as I came back down with Melinda, Paige was in the kitchen too "Good morning" she says to me "Good morning, Paige" I tell her and give her to hold Melinda till I get her milk ready. She takes her and talks to her and I hear my daughter gigging "So, Phoebe told you about tonight?" I ask Paige. She turns to look at me "Yeah" she nods "I 'll be there" she smiles reassuring me. I am so glad I have sisters that care for me. "Gimme Melinda for a while" I hear Phoebe saying to Paige. I smile at that, they really love their niece. As the milk is ready, I hand the bottle to Melinda who sits on Phoebe's lap. I sit down on an empty chair. "She's very beautiful" Paige tells me "Yes, she is" I smile watching her drinking her milk. As soon as Melinda finished her milk I look at Phoebe "Come on, come on time to go" I say to my daughter indicating Phoebe to give me my daughter "We can look after her" Paige tells me "Right?" she looks at Phoebe "Yeah" Phoebe agrees "Are you sure?" I ask them "Yes, go!" Phoebe tells me "Okay but if anything and I mean anything happens, call me" I tell them "Yes ma'am" Paige teases. I give her a look. "I 'll see ya later guys" I say to my sisters and give my baby a kiss on her cheek.

I sit on the bar stool of the club. I have just checked the drink supplies and phoned the band for tonight. Billie, my assistant had made a good choice of band _'This should cheer up the audience' _I though_ 'and me'.. _I still miss Leo but I know I have to move on_ - _it's too hard.. With the corner of my eye I see someone standing on the stairs and I look towards him. It's Cole "Hey.. Cole" I say to him "What you doing here?" I ask. He holds a bunch of flowers "I figured you 'd be here" he tells me and hands me the flowers "Welcome back" he tells me. I take the flowers and smell them "Thank you.. The flowers are beautiful" I tell him and leave them on my lap. "You 'll come tonight?" I ask him "I don't know.." he answers "Do you want me to come?" he asks me. I think this might be a tricky question "Is there a right and wrong answer to that?" I ask him inquiringly "No.." he laughs "you just tell the truth" he tells me. I smile "I 'd love it if you 'd be here tonight" I tell him "I will be here, then" he says with a wide smile "I 'll see you tonight, then" he tells me and walks off "I 'll see you tonight, Cole" I tell him and watch him walk out of the club having a smile across my lips.

-----Cole's POV-----

I drive my car to P3. I think Piper will be there by now. I pull my car into the club's parking lot. I look at the flowers that are laying on the passenger's seat and I sigh. I hope she likes them. I take the flowers and get out of the car. I lock it and walk into the club. I go down some steps and I see Piper sitting on the bar stool. She seems to think of something or someone.. probably Leo. But I understand.. I don't wanna interrupt but I think she can feel my presence. She looks at me "Hey.. Cole" she says - I love hearing her say my name "What you doing here?" she asks me as she would probably not expect to see me at the club. "I figured you 'd be here" I answer her and hand her the flowers "Welcome back" I tell her. I feel nervous but I hide it pretty well. She smells the flower, I think she likes them "Thank you.. The flowers are beautiful" she tells me. I know she likes them, I can see it in her eyes. I love looking in her eyes but I didn't do it often.. Maybe now I would start to.. She asks me if I will come tonight and I ask her if she wants me to come. She does.. I can't help but smile widely "I 'll see you tonight, then.." I tell her. As I walk up the stairs I hear her voice "I 'll see you tonight, Cole"

-----Author's POV-----

The doorbell rang at the manor. Piper ran to open the door. It was Victor "Hey dad" she told him and hugged him "Hey sweety" Victor hugged her daughter back "Thanks for coming" she said and closed the door "Of course, honey" Victor told her "Anything for my girls" Piper smiled and went with Victor to the living room. "I gotta go now, have to be at the club a bit early. Phoebe and Paige are still upstairs. They are coming later at the club" She explained to Victor what Melinda needs "I'll see you later, daddy" she kissed Victor on the cheek and left.

A bit later, Phoebe and Paige showed up. Piper was behind the bar stool with Billie "Hey Piper, hey Billie" Phoebe and Paige said "Hey!" Billie said "Finally!" Piper exclaimed "Where have you been?" she asked them "Much traffic" Paige apologised "besides we 're not that late. The club won't open for another 30 minutes" Piper rolled her eyes "I hope people will come tonight" she said "Of course they will" Paige said "Oh! Speaking of people I told Cole to come, I hope you don't mind" Piper told Phoebe "Umm.. no, I don't think so" Phoebe answered "That would be great!" Paige said "Oh! Good" Piper answered Phoebe as she ignored Paige's comment..

-----Piper's POV-----

I am behind the bar stool giving people their drink orders. I look at the band playing once in a while. People like them – that's a good sign. The club is full of people and I couldn't be any gladder than that. I look at Phoebe and Paige with their dates, Michael and Julian. I am so jealous of them. I wish Leo would be here too and I 'd be as happy as them. "A Martini, please" I hear someone order at me, I turn around and I see Cole "Cole!" I smile "Hey, I told you I 'd come" he replies "Yes, you did" I tell him "So.. that Martini..?" he says "Sure" I smile and make him his drink and give it to him "Thank you" he tells me "It's on the club" I tell him with a wink "Oh! You are so nice, thank you" he tells me and takes a sip of his drink "You look beautiful tonight" he tells me as he looks into my eyes. I feel a chill down my spine but I don't know why.. "Thank you" I smile at him

I left Billie at the stool and I watch the band playing. I glance at Paige and Phoebe now and then. I notice Paige's date left and Paige was trying to seduce Cole. I rolled my eyes laughing a bit. I look back at the band. The singer's voice is melodious. He sings a song that its lyrics remind me of Leo. I can't hold back my tears and I let them fall. As I start to cry I run to the toilets. I can't stand it. I can't get over Leo, he's always here!! I cry my heart out. I don't hear that someone is standing behind me "Piper?" I hear his voice. I turn around and it's Cole "Cole.. what you doing here?" I ask him "Aren't you bored of asking me that?" he said "What's wrong? Why you crying?" he asks me "It's nothing" I tell him but I can't stop crying "Come on, Piper.. Talk to me" he tells me and pulls me into a hug. I let him hug me and rest my head on his chest. I feel secure and safe in his arms. I remain silent and so does he - and I am glad for that. The only think that is heard is my sobs, well I can hear his heart beating fast and wild too but I don't know why. I look at him "Thank you, Cole" I tell him "I didn't do anything.." he says to me "You did.." I tell him with a sob. He looks lovingly at me. He takes a tissue and wipes my tears "I must look like hell" I say trying the auto-sarcasm "No, you look.. beautiful" he tells me and leans towards me and kiss me. I let him kiss me and I kiss him back putting my hand at the back of his head pushing it slightly. He puts he arms around my waist and pulls me closer so our bodies touch. My tongue plays with his and a sense of pleasure floods me..

-----Cole's POV-----

I see Phoebe with her new boyfriend/date/whatever and I am not jealous at all. All I think about is Piper... Piper looks beautiful tonight, more beautiful than ever and every other girl in the club that night. I am sitting next to Paige. She looks beautiful too but not even close to Piper. She keeps touching me and all I want is to run away or next to Piper, for that matters.. I see her glancing here once and again and I smile to myself. Piper watches the band and I watch her. As light lights her face I see tears on her cheeks "Sorry, I gotta go" I say to Paige as I stand up "Go where?" she asks me but I ignore her. I run after Piper who runs towards the toilets. I get in the toilets and I find her there crying her heart out "Piper?" I say.. She turns to look at me and my heart breaks in a million pieces. I can't see her like that. I ask her what's wrong and why is she crying. She tells me it's nothing but she just wouldn't stop crying. I am not an idiot.. She cries cause something **_is_** wrong! "Come on, Piper.. Talk to me" I tell her and I attempt to pull her into my arms. She doesn't fight it, she rests her head crying on my chest, instead. She doesn't speak, so I don't either. I can only hear her sobs. I feel like my heart will explode that I am holing her.."Thank you" she tells me but I don't quite understand why "I didn't do anything.." I tell her "You did.." she told me sobbing. I look at her face and realize that not only I like her or fancy her, it's something deeper, stronger.. It's love! I take a tissue and wipe her tears away "I must look like hell" she says. She is wrong – so wrong.. She's stunning "No, you look.. beautiful" I tell her truthfully and I lean forward and kiss her. She lets me kiss her and then she kisses me back. A sweet kiss turns to passionate when she puts her hand at the back of my head.. I love this pressure. I put my arms around her little waist and pull her closer and press my body against hers. I can't believe I kiss Piper, I longed for this kiss for such a long time.. I was dreaming about it every night. But this couldn't be a dream - It felt so true to be a dream and I felt more alive than ever..! Our tongues play a game and I never want this kiss to end..

* * *

Okay, third Chapter.. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! No? Well, let me know leaving me a review. I need about 6 reviews telling me you liked the story till I post my next Chapter. If you won't review it means, you don't like it, so what's the point of writing more? Thanks for reading... 


	4. Was it only a kiss?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed, I don't own the actors, I don't own any of these characters.. except baby Melinda..  
**Summary: **Leo is dead and Piper goes through a hard time even after six months. She needs to move on but she's not quite sure if she can. Maybe a man can help her.  
**A/N: **I personally am a fan of Piper&Leo but that's a **_Piper – Cole_** story.. If you don't like it, don't read it. No magic included.  
Thank you guys for the reviews.. :-) You really make me happy when you 're leaving reviews and it's good making people happy, isn't it? lol So, make me happier reviewing this Chapter too! Thanx!

_**Chapter IV: Was it only a kiss?**_

-----Author's POV-----

When they broke apart from the kiss the were staring in each other's eyes unable to say something. There was an awkward silence between them. "I need to go" Piper said as she left Cole standing alone...

-----Piper's POV-----

I stare into his eyes.. His sparkling green eyes and he stares back into mine. I feel confused like I just betrayed Leo but at the same time I feel a sense of warmth inside me. I still stare into his eyes in pure silence. He doesn't speak either. My heart and mind are racing. I need to get out of here.. Emotions are so strong!! "I need to go" I suddendly speak and walk out quickly before he reacts.

-----Cole's POV-----

We stare into each other's eyes. I don't speak at all... Neither does she. Her big beautiful brown eyes pierce mine. My heart beats fast like crazy and all I wanna do is kiss her again but I don't do it... We stay like that for a couple more moments when she breaks the silence "I need to go" she says. I am not quite sure if she said that to me or to herself. Most probably to both of us. I want to grab her arm when she turns her back and start to leave me but I can tell she feels confused. I sigh and walk out too. I look around, trying to find her but I can't see her anywhere. I see Phoebe sitting alone so I walk to her "Hey Phoebe" I say "Hey, Cole! Come.. sit" she tells me "No, thanks" I reply "I look for Piper. Have you seen her?" I ask "Yeh" she replies "She just left . She's going home" she says "Okay thanks" I say quickly and run outside. As I arrive at the parking lot I see Piper driving off. "Piper.." I sigh

-----Piper's POV-----

I drive in my car. I 'm going home but I don't want to. I just wanna be alone. Tears blur my vision. I stop the car before I get home. I need to think. I hear my cell phone ringing. I take it out of my purse and look at the number. It's Cole! I don't answer the phone. I switch it off instead.. I try to concentrate and think but can't when my heart goes wild! I stay here for a little more time but with no use. I start the car again and drive home. I get out of the car and go into the manor. I see dad sleeping on the couch and Melinda in her crib. I feel more guilty about the kiss now that I look at her. I sigh and go up to my room. I doubt that I 'll sleep tonight. I lay on my bed and close my eyes but I can't sleep. I still have Cole's taste in my mouth. I can't rest as I relive this kiss again and again! I wonder where he is now but I won't call him. I open my eyes and sigh as I am all alone in the room. A part of me wishes he 'd be here...

-----Cole's POV-----

I get in my car. I wanna go after her but I think about it twice and decide against it. I call her, not sure what I 'm gonna tell her but she doesn't answer. I try again but her cell phone is now switched off. I don't try again.. I drive to the hotel I 'm staying temporarily. I walk in and head to my room. As I lay on the bed I think of Piper. This kiss scene plays in my head over and over again. I can't sleeep as I can't get Piper off my mind. Should I talk to her tomorrow or wait till she makes a move? I am so confused, I don't wanna hurt her. I don't wanna lose her but is she mine? Probably not...

-----Author's POV-----

Both Piper and Cole were thinking of that kiss all night! Neither of them slept.. Cole knows what he wants. He wants Piper and to be with her but doesn't know how to get it. Piper, on the other hand, is confused not knowing what she wants as the kiss felt so right and wrong at the same time. She felt good that time but guilty afterwards. If only this would be easier.. For both of them! The night went on with them thinking of each other..

-----Piper's POV-----

I look at the morning sky. I didn't sleep all night.. again! I get up and go downstairs, to the kitchen. I pass through the living room where my baby sleeps. I smile to myself as I watch her sleep. I don't wake her. I go into the kitchen. Dad is in there drinking coffee. "Goodmorning dad" I say "Goodmorning sweetheart" he says to me "Did you have a good sleep?" he asks me "Yeh, thanks" I lie "You shouldn't have slept at the couch" I tell him "You should have gone to my room" I say as I pour coffee into a cup "No.. no it's ok honey" he tells me. I smile at him and sit at the table. We chat a bit before dad leaves but I don't tell him anything about last night "I have to go" he tells me "Okay dad" I say and stand up "Thanks for staying with Mel last night" He stands up and walks to me "Anytime.." he smiles and kisses the top my head as if I was a little girl. We hug and he leaves as I sit again at the table "Bye daddy!" I hear Phoebe's voice from the other room "Goodmorning" she says to me smiling as she walks into the kitchen "Goodmorning" I reply not excited "Had a bad night?" she asks me with a serious face "You have no idea" I mumble "We need to talk" I say to her "Okay, what is it?" she asks me as she pours coffee into a cup and sits opposite me at the table. "I did something.. really bad last night" I start "What you mean?" she asks me "I.. uh.. I know it's bad and I am so sorry but I kinda.. sorta.. kissed.. C--Cole.." I finally say. "What?!" Phoebe exclaims "Phoebe-- I.. uh.. I am so sorry" I say "Oh.. no! Don't!" Phoebe says "It's okay. I don't have problem with that" she says "Are you sure?" I ask her "Yeh, you like Cole and you kissed him.. There's nothing wrong with that" she smiles "She what?!!" Paige yells as she walks in the kitchen. We both, Phoebe and I, turn our heads to look at her. "Paige.. I.." I stutter as I know she likes Cole. Phoebe's cell phone rings "Crap! It's Elise. I gotta go" she mumbles but I hear her "Paige.. what's your problem?" Phoebe asks her "Phoebe, it's okay. I am on it" I tell her "Go to work" I look at her "But--?" Phoebe starts "It's okay" I tell her "Are you sure?" she asks me "Phoebe.." I say "Okay.. I 'll see you later, then" she says and leaves. "Okay, missy" Paige started "What the hell was that?" she asks me angrily "Paige.." I started not really knowing what should I say "..it was an accident" I say "An accident?" she asks mockingly and angry "Like you slipped and he caught you and your lips touched and you kissed?" Paige asks me ironically yelling "First of all, keep your voice down cause Melinda is sleeping in the other room and no, not exactly like that. I was crying and he offered to comfort me and it.. just happened" I try to explain "I can't believe you kissed him" she says "In my defense.. He kissed me" I say "But you kissed him back" she attacks me verbally "Well.. yeah" I say unable to look Paige in the eye. She shakes her head and leaves the kitchen. "Paige?" I call after her but she just ignores me. I sigh and bury my face in my hands..

I am at the club with Melinda when I hear some footsteps. I look up and it's Paige "Paige.." I say in surprise. "Hey.." Paige says calmly "Hey.." I say in reply "I am sorry about earlier" she apologizes to me "It's okay" I tell her "I know I shouldn't have done what I did, anyway" I say "You don't need to apologize. I do.." she tells me "I don't understand" I say "When I left home this morning I went to meet Cole" she says "You what?" I ask and I feel some kind of jealousy as I know what Paige is capable of when she's angry but I shouldn't cause I have nothing with Cole "Yeh.. and I am sorry" she continues "So as we were talking, he kept asking me about you and talking about you and I realized that for him it was not just a kiss.. What about you? Was it only a kiss?" she asks me but I don't know how to answer that question as I am not quite sure about it. "You don't have to answer me" she tells me "Just think about it and answer Cole" she tells me with a smile. "I 'll see ya later" she says and heads to the stairs "Paige.." I stop her as she takes the first step on the stairs "Yeh?" she turns around to look at me "Thanks" I tell her. She nods with a smile and leave P3. I stay there alone and I think about Paige's question 'Was it only a kiss?'. I still can't decide about that. I feel tired and I put my arms on the counter and rest my head on them. I sigh and close my eyes.

* * *

Okay, I needed 6 reviews but got only 2. So I couldn't wait more till I post this new Chapter as there are people who want to find out what's going to happen next. I wanna apologize to these people that had to wait a long time for an update but I need reviews - it helps me with my inspiration when I know that people likes my story.. really, so please leave me a review - make me happy and get me inspirited(lol) :-) Thanks for reading.. 


	5. The dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed, I don't own the actors, I don't own any of these characters.. except baby Melinda..  
**Summary: **Leo is dead and Piper goes through a hard time even after six months. She needs to move on but she's not quite sure if she can. Maybe a man can help her.  
**A/N: **I personally am a fan of Piper&Leo but that's a **_Piper – Cole_** story.. If you don't like it, don't read it. No magic included. This Chapter is all Piper's POV and it's a _Piper-Leo Chapter_.. You 'll see what I mean if you read this, lol ;-)  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed my previous Chapters ;-) I really appreciate it.. So, here's Chapter 5!

_**Chapter V: The dream**_

----- Piper's POV -----

I open my eyes with my head still on my arms on the counter. I look up and I can't believe what I 'm seeing this isn't possible.. This can't be him!! This can't be Leo! Leo is dead. I jolt up from my seat "Who are you?" I ask and in my mind comes the thought that this could be a shapeshifter demon "Piper.. it's me Leo" he says but I can't believe him. Leo is dead. "No! Leo is dead" I scream "Yes, that's true" he answers me and I look at him confused. What kind of nasty joke is this? "Piper, you know it's me" he says "..if you don't trust what you 're seeing or hearing then trust your heart. It has never lied to you" he says with a smile. Yeh – That's Leo.. I can recognize the way he talks.

I walk outside the bar stool and go to him and hug him "I missed you so much" I say through sobs as he's closing me into his arms. "I missed you too" he whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek. "Do wanna hold Melinda?" I ask him "I bet she missed you too" I tell him with a smile "Sure!" he says with a grin and I get Melinda off her playpen and hand her to Leo "Hey princess!" Leo says to my little angel – to _our _little angel and that makes Melinda giggle. I smile as I watch them two together.. The two loves of my life. Leo looks back at me "What is it?" he asks me as he could probably tell that there was something I wanted to ask

"Not that I am complaining -- but how?" I ask "How you got here? You were.." I can't even say this word. There are still tears in my eyes and some are still rolling down my face. He walks closer to me and wipes the tears away "Be strong, Piper" he tells me "..for her" he nods towards Melinda who rests her head on his shoulder. I nod with a smile "I will be" I say with a nod "I can be as long as you 're by my side" I answer him "I can't do that" he says with a sad look in his eyes shaking his head a bit "I don't understand" I try not to start crying again. He let Melinda in her playpen and then looks at me "You never will" he answers me but that's human nature "People don't want to understand things that hurt them" he says

He opens his arms for an embrace and I walk towards him and I feel his arms around me. I rest my head on his chest and I sob "I don't wanna lose you again" I tell him and I wrap my arms around his waist tightly as he holds me "You have no choice, honey" he says to me "I 'm sorry". I look up at him as we still hold each other and he places a soft kiss on my lips. God! How much I missed his kisses. I kiss him back and a tear rolls down my cheek as I know that this will probably be our last kiss "So.. are you a whitelighter again?" I ask him as we break apart of the kiss "Don't ask questions, you 'll figure it all out in the end" he says but I don't get it "The end? What you mean 'end'?" I ask him but he doesn't answer, he just smiles at me softly

"The reason why I am here is to talk to you" he says and looks down at me "Sure.. I 'd love to hear you out" I smile and walk to our seat and sit down on the sofa. From this position I can watch Melinda too. "So.. Tell me" I say looking into his eyes. I am glad he's here even though I don't know how that happened and I also know that he won't stay for long but there's nothing I can o to change this.. any of these!! I still look at him waiting to hear what he has to tell me

"I know how much you've been through so much these last 6 months" he starts 'Oh no' I think.. I don't want to start crying again.. I need to be strong "but I think it's time you move on. I am dead and you 're alive. It's not fair for you to stuck yourself in the past. I 'm not asking you to forget me – just try to remember me as a sweet memory... as joy and happiness we once shared. Not as a man that you loved and is now gone! Cause I 'll never go.. I 'll always be with you but it's not the same as actually being by your side cause you need someone who actually lives.. And I don't" At this I can't hold back my tears. He takes me in his arms again "Don't cry, honey" he says and holds me close to his body stroking my hair

I look at him as I stop crying "Last night.." I start "..I know" he says "I know about Cole" he continues "I know what happened" I feel guilty and embarrassed "Leo.. I .. I didn't.."I try to apologize "Don't say you 're sorry.." he tells me and I can't look in his eyes. He puts his finger under my chin and lifts my head so he can look into my eyes "I want you to move on, Piper so I can move on too" I look at him "What you mean? I ask pretty confused "I came here to tell you that you need to move on and if Cole is the guy you want to spend your life with, I 'm fine with it"

"The guy I wanna spend my life with is you, Leo.. Can't you see it?" I ask him yelling pretty loudly "I am sorry.. I don't know.. what's gotten.. into me" I say though new sobs "It's okay Piper.. Don't worry about this. I can understand you!" he says and kisses my forehead "You know we can't be together anymore but you need to find someone to help you move on so I can find peace myself" he says "My spirit will never be able to rest if you're unhappy and grieving for the rest of your life. You have to do this for both of us" I look at him and nod slightly to show him that I understand what he talks about.

Then I hear a familiar male voice calling my name.. I think it's Cole's "Cole?" I mumble "Piper.." I hear his voice again and then I hear Leo's voice "I need to go now, Piper" he says and I look at him "No, Leo, wait" I tell him "I 'll always love you.. Nothing will ever change that" he says to me "Leo.. don't go" I plead but he just looks at me "Remember all the things I told you" he says and the I hear Cole's voice but can't understand where is it coming from "Piper? Can you hear me?" I look around trying to find where he is "Be well, Piper" I hear Leo's voice and I turn to him again "Be strong.. For Melinda" he says and I nod with a tear rolling down my face "I love you" he says and fades away "I love you too.." I say but he's already gone and that's when I hear Cole's voice again "Piper, you okay?" I blink and as my eyes open from the blinking I find my head on my arms that are on the counter..

I jolt up from my seat "Cole.. What--?" I start to ask but he doesn't let me finish my sentence when he replies "You must 've fallen asleep.." he tells me and I can now understood what Leo meant when he said 'in the end'.. He meant the end of my dream. I look at Cole as he speaks again "You were dreaming..

* * *

**End of fifth Chapter.. Yeh – that was all a dream but it 'll help Piper find what she's looking for.. Leave me a review.. Tell me what you think.. Tell me your ideas and I might use them.. I don't think there will be many more Chapters but you still have time to say your opinion/thoughts/ideas.. Thanks for reading. I 'll see ya in the next Chapter**


	6. My man

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show nor the scripts nor the actresses/actors (although I wish I owned Drew/Chris :-D) Of all the characters involved until now I only own baby Melinda

**Summary:** Leo is dead and Piper goes through a hard time even after six months. She needs to move on but she's not quite sure if she can. Maybe a man can help her.

**A/N:** I personally am a fan of Piper&Leo but this one is a **_PIPER – COLE_** story. If you don't like it don't read it. No magic included.

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I didn't know what to write in the next Chapter. Then, I had no access to the net from my place so I coudn't upload the document but now here it is! I would really appreciate it if you would leave me a review like you 've done with the rest of my story's Chapters and I thank you for that! When you review, you make my day! Thanks :-)

_**Chapter VI: My man**_

----- Cole's POV -----

I wake up in the morning with her in my mind. I 'll go talk to her today. I wanna tell her how I feel.. I don't care if she doesn't feel the same.. She _has_ to know. I get up from the bed and get ready. I walk to my car and I practice what I am gonna tell her. Nothing is good enough though. I know I am gonna find the words when I 'll see her face. I get in my car and drive to the club.. I am anxious about her reaction as I know she over-reacts some times but in a situation like this I can't really blame her. I am outside the club but I can't get in. I just stare at it 'Come on, Cole' I think to myself 'Don't be a chicken' I tell to my self again in my head. I take a deep breath and go towards the opened door. I stand at the doorway and look around. I see Piper resting her head on her arms on the counter.

"Piper?" I call her name as I walk closer to her to see if she can hear me. She doesn't react "Piper.." I say her name again and I feel chills down my spine.. Just by calling her name. "Piper? Can you hear me?" I ask her and I lower my head to see if she's alive. She's breathing so it means that she 's just sleeping. She mumbling something in her dream but I can't understand what. "Piper, you okay?" I ask her touching her arm and that's when she opens her big beautiful brown eyes and looks at me.

Suddendly she jolts up and I take my hand back. She starts asking me something and I guess she wants to ask me what has happened "You must 've fallen asleep" I reply and she seems to realising something. She doesn't talk so I decide to tell something.. Anything. "You were dreaming.." I tell her. She stares at me and I feel so small and helpless "I am sorry.. I – I didn't mean to --" she stops me in mid-sentence "It's okay" she smiles but I can see that she is a bit sad but I am not gonna ask her. She 'll tell me if she wants to. I know she doesn't want to be pushed to talk. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep anyway" she says and turns to look at Melinda who is sleeping as well "How terrible mother am I?" she mumbles but I can hear her. "You 're not" I tell her "Melinda has her force field, nobody could hurt her.." I say to her and she smiles at me again. She is so sweet!

----- Piper's POV -----

"You were dreaming.." he tells me. I stare at him cause I don't know what to do. I think he feels bad and he starts apologizing but I stop him and tell him that it's okay and that I shouldn't have fallen asleep anyway. I turn to look at Melinda, how could I leave her unprotected? "How horrible mother am I?" I think, no wait I said that aloud 'Damn!' I think "You 're not" he tells me. I wanna say to him that I am for leaving my baby unprotected but he speaks again "Melinda has her force field, nobody could hurt her.." he's right, actually. He really knows what to tell me to make me feel better and the best part.. It's always true! I smile to him "Thanks" I say still smiling

"So.." I start "..why don't you take a seat and tell me what brings you here?" I ask Cole. "Umm.. It's..umm.. well, about.. last night" he tells me "Oh.. that" I say and I lower my head "Piper if you are confused, I am okay with it. I understand and respect it.. " he tells me and I look back at him "..but I want you to know how I feel. Even if you know how you feel and it's not the same thing I feel about you – I am fine with it but I want you to know" I watch him talking without interupting him. I nod slightly as a sign for him to go on as my heart beats faster "I love you, Piper" he says and I feel like millions of fireworks explode around my heart. "If you want you can think about what I told you and answer me some other time.. I have time" he says but I don't speak at all.. I don't know what to say. He looks at me but no voice comes out of my throat "I better get going.." he says and stands up and turns to leave "Cole?" I call his name and walk up to him

----- Cole's POV -----

She asks me what am I doing at the club. Could she have forgotten of the last night's kiss? I tell her that I am here to talk to her about last night and at that she lowers her head. I don't wanna cotinue but I have already said it so I can't talke it back – I have to go on. "Piper if you are confused, I am okay with it. I understand and respect it.. " I tell her and she looks back at me and I feel my heart beating wild as I am speaking these words "..but I want you to know how I feel. Even if you know how you feel and it's not the same thing I feel about you – I am fine with it but I want you to know". She doesn't talk.. she just listens to what I have to say. With a gesture of her head she lets me continue. I feel my heart beating wilder and wilder but I have to say it "I love you, Piper" I say and my heart feels like exploding. I wanted to tell her that for a long time and now I was able to finally say it to her.

"If you want you can think about what I told you and answer me another time.. I have time" I say but she doesn't speak at all. I look at her waiting for her to say something but she doesn't. I think it's for the best to leave her alone to think about it. "I better get going.." I says and stand up and turn to leave and inside me I pray she will stop me "Cole?" I hear her voice, I smile to myself and then I turn around. She is standing right before me now "Yeh?" I say and wait for her to speak "I know how I feel.. Today, I 've figured" she says. I swallow hard and wait to fer her to tell me. She smiles slightly and after what it seemed like years she spoke "I love you too.. I wanna be with you.. You 're my man" These three small sentences must have given wings to my heart cause I can feel it fluttering. "Really?" I ask in disbelief.. I can't believe she said these words.. I can't believe she made me the happiest man on Earth. I can't help it but smile widely "Yeh" she replied with a smile and take her in my embrace and kiss her.

----- Piper's POV -----

I can't let him go.. I wanna tell him how I feel. He really made me understand my feelings. He turns to me and waits for me to tell him. "I know how I feel.." I say "Today, I 've figured" I continue. I take a deep breath and speak again "I love you too.. I wanna be with you.. You 're my man" I tell him and my heart is about to explode.. I can't belive I said these words but I really meant every one of them "Really?" he asks me with a big smile "Yeh" I reply with a big smile myself. He grabs me and holds me in his embrace and kisses me. A perfect kiss.. Without any guilts – I am finally ready to move on

_**!-!-!-! 2 months later !-!-!-!**_

After two months, the day has come

For Piper and Cole to be united as one

----- Author's POV -----

It's mid-April. It's not too hot and not too cold. The trees and flowers are in bloom and the sun is warm. The green grass smells and the nearby river can be heard. Everyone is there, sitting on the chairs on the green grass.. All the people she loves.. Waiting for her to show up. Her man is waiting for her too, to show up in her beautiful white wedding dress. The music starts playing and everyone stands up and there she is! She walks between the two crowds of people with her dad to go to her man that is waiting for her. She has a smile on her face and so does he.

----- Cole's POV -----

I look anxiously around. I see all the people waiting for her with me. I see Paige and Phoebe in their bridesmaids' dresses waiting for Piper too. I see Melinda in her dress too and I smile. She so sweet and beautiful, like her mom. I can't wait... With every minute passing by I get more and more nervous. Finally, the music is playing.. Everyone stands up and and I see her coming towards me holding her dad's arm. I see her smiling and I know she's happy. I smile too. I can't believe that's happening!! Piper and I are getting married. I feel so.. so.. alive! I 've never felt more alive, actually. Victor and Piper stand in front of me "Take good care of her" he tells me before he leave to go to his seat. I smile and take Piper's hand who is smiling too

----- Piper's POV -----

Everything is ready. I am already in my wedding dress. I look myself in the mirror and I smile. That's what I want! I never had doubts, anyway. I hear the music playing and dad opens the door "Piper, sweety, come on. It's time" he tells me. I look at him "I 'll be right there, dad" I tell him with a smile. He smiles back at me and closes the door. My heart is beating fast and I take a deep breath to calm it. I walk towards the door, I open it and take my dad's arm to lead me to my man.

I walk between the two crowds of people on the green grass that its smell tickles my nose. I see my sisters in their dresses smiling at me, I see my baby girl in Paige's arms giggling, I see Cole waiting for me. I feel excited and extremely happy. I walk with dad to Cole and when it's time he gives me up to him he says "Take good care of her" I see him smiling and I smile too. I know he 'll take great care of me. We turn to the priest and everything is ready for the ceremony to begin

----- Author's POV -----

The ceremony started and the couple was excited and extremely happy. Paige's boyfriend was a photgrapher so he had a camera and was taking pictures. The time was passing slowly and both Piper and Cole was enjoying every moment of it. Everyone could tell by the smiles on their faces. A couple of tears run down Piper's sisters' eyes. The priest asked Piper if she 'll take Cole as her husband and she looked lovingly at Cole and spoke "I do!" Cole's smile grew wider. Then it was Cole's turn "I do" he said looking at Piper "I now pronounce you man and wife" the priest said "You may kiss the bride". Cole grabs Piper and kissed her passionately. The crowd stands up and start clapping. Phobe looks at her fiance, Michael and he smiles at her. She looks at Piper and Piper looks at her sisters and smiles happily at them

----- Cole's POV -----

I can't believe that's happening. Piper is next to me dressed in her white beutiful wedding dress and I am here dressed as a groom and she's about to become my wife. These thoughts are on my mind and a smile on my face. I glance at her every once in a while and I see she 's smiling too.. I wonder what she's thinking about. I wait patiently till the priest said that I can kiss the bride. He asks Piper if she 'll take me as her husband and she says 'I do!' which sounded like a melody in my ears when he asks me I say 'I do' too. "I? Now prnoune you man and wife" I can't believe I am hearing these words. "You may kiss the bride" he says and I take Piper in my embrace and kiss her passionately and I can hear people around me clapping

----- Piper's POV -----

Some months ago I wouldn't believe it if someone would tell me that today I 'd be here in a wedding dress and that I was getting married to Cole but now I am here and I am not quite sure if I believe it yet. Can something so perfect be hapening? I glance at Cole to make sure that this is true and I smile as I see him who smiles too. When the priest says my name and asks me if I take Cole to be my husband, I snap out of my thoughts. I turn at Cole smiling "I do!" I say and then he asks Cole "I do" he says as he's looking at me too. "I now pronounce you man and wife" I hear the priest's words and I feel Cole's arms around my waist and his soft lips on mine. It's a sweet and passionate kiss. I close my eyes to feel every little moment of the kiss. I hear people around me clapping and I know I couldn't be happier

* * *

6th Chapter! I hope you liked it!! I know the wedding wasn't detailed but meh! Anyway, wether you liked it or not, leave me review telling my your opinion. The next Chapter will be the last so if you have any ideas, please.. Let me know! Tell me what would you like to see in the last Chapter but remember: no magic included. Love yas all!! 


	7. Happily ever after

**Disclaimer:** I guess you 've figured by now that I don't own Charmed!

**Summary:** Leo is dead and Piper goes through a hard time even after six months. She needs to move on but she's not quite sure if she can. Maybe a man can help her.

**A/N:** I personally am a fan of Piper&Leo but this one is a **_PIPER – COLE_** story. If you don't like it don't read it. No magic included.

It took me a long time to update, I know but you guys I had only one review in my previous Chapter.. Thanks to **versatilecutie**! Also, I waited for your ideas but you didn't give me any. So, I am sorry to say that but if you don't like it.. it's your fault! And there is not going to be a sequel cause you guys don't review (which means you didn't like the story)!! I am so sorry! Last Chapter - dedicatd to the real fans of the story

_**Chapter VII: Happily ever after**_

_**!-!-!-! 1,5 year later !-!-!-!**_

----- Piper's POV -----

"Come on, Leo!" I say and I look in his gorgeous green/blue sparkling eyes "We need to get you ready" I say to him and he giggles at me. I smile and take him in my arms from his crib. I see Melinda come in running "Is Leo up?" she asks me "I wanna play wiv 'im" she says in impatience "Sweety, your brother is not a toy" I say giggling at her "Besides, we have to go see visit grandpa today" I tell her "Are you not coming?" I ask her but I know she wanna come. She loves dad a lot "Course I comin'" she says and runs to her room to get changed "Cole!" I shout my husband's name and half minute later he's at the bedroom door "You called, beautiful?" he asks me and walks in, closer to me and kisses my cheek "Hey, little guy" he says to our son, Leo! I am happy that he agreed to name him Leo "Yeh, I did" I reply smiling "Can you help Melinda get changed?" I ask him "Sure" he replies and walks out of our bedroom

----- Cole's POV -----

I sit on the couch in the living room and stare at the wedding picture I am holding. A smile on my face remembering the day. I hear Piper's voice calling me and I get up, put the picture back to its place and go upstairs. I stand at the bedroom door and I see Piper holding Leo, our son. I know how much she loved Leo that's why I agreed to give his name to our son. I cwouldn't take that fro her. "You called, beautiful?" I ask and walk in, closer to my lovely wife and son. I kiss her cheek and greet Leo "Hey, little guy". She tells me that she wants me to help Melinda get changed "Sure" I reply and leave the bedroom going to Melinda's. I knock on her door and walk in "Hey Mellie" I say to her and she looks at me "Hi daddy" he says to me. I still feel weird when she calls me 'daddy' even though she knows I am not her dad but I love her like I was "Wanna help you get ready?" I ask her and she nods her head with a smile "Yeshy" she says and I smile back at her.

----- Piper's POV -----

Coming back from dad's I am happy but I won't admit it. We 're like one happy family. Me, Cole and the kids. Even if Melinda is not Cole's daughter I know he loves her like she was and she love him like a dad. I 've talked to her about Leo and him being her real dad and I know she understands that even though she's just 3 years old. I watch her sleeping in her bed and smile to myself. I hear the door opening and look towards it. "Piper, come on, it's late" I hear Cole saying. I glance at my watch.. It's late, indeed. When I am with my kids I lose track of time, even if I just look at them. I stand up and place a kiss on Melinda's forehead "Sweet dreams" I whisper in her ear and walk to Cole. We walk together to our bedroom when Leo sleeps and I sit at my side of the bed and Cole at the other. I don't feel sleepy.. I wanna talk. Cole asks me if I wanna talk like he was reading my mind..

----- Cole's POV -----

I am in the living room, watching tv till Piper gets the kids to sleep. I leave her some extra time with them cause I know how much she loves her kids. I look at the clock and it's late and I am wondering if everything is okay. I decide to go check on her. I go into our bedroom but she's not there so I guess she's in Melinda's bedroom. I open the door and I see her sitting there in the dark watching her daughter sleeping "Piper" I catch her attention "come on, it's late" I tell her. She stands up and kisses Melinda's forehead and whispers something in her ear. Then she walks towards me. We walk together to our bedroom without talking. I sit down at my sideof bed as she sits down on hers. I look at her.. I know her too well and I know she wanna talk "Are you happy?" I ask her "Yeh.." she says reluctantly "You don't seem so sure" I tell her "I am.." she says "..but?" I ask her "..but when I am happy, always something happens and ruin everything" she said looking down "I won't let anything to ruin your happiness, Piper! I promise" I tell her but she not looking at me. I put my finger under her chin and lift her head so she looks at me "I promise" I tell her again

----- Piper's POV -----

"Are you happy?" I hear Cole asking me. I am but I am afraid to admit it cause the natural order of the universe is ruining my life when I am happy "Yeh.." I say reluctantly and he tells me that I don't sound so sure.. Well, can he balme me? I lose what I love the most when I admit I am happy and I don't wanna lose them.. Any of them – they 're my family and they mean the world to me! "I am.." I say and he knows there's a 'but' "..but?" he asks me "..but when I am happy, always something happens and ruins everything" I say and look down. I may sounds silly but that's what happens.. He puts his finger under my chin and lift my head so I look at him and he promises me that he will let nothing to ruin my happiness.

----- Author's POV -----

Cole promised Piper that he wouldn't let anything ruin her happiness. That was all Piper needed to hear and all Cole needed to say! They hugged and they fell asleep in each other's arms that was where they really belonged to..

_**THE END**_

* * *

That was the last Chapter of this story.. It took me some time but I finally made it - lol! So, I would appreciate a last review on this story! Thank you all who reviewed and favorited it! 


End file.
